


Tutor Fantasma

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ghost!Hermann, M/M, Tumblr ficlet, based of a tumblr post, kid!newton - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creía haber superado ya cualquier trauma de su otra vida que lo atara al plano de los vivos, pero sin embargo aquí estaba, vagando por el mundo en soledad, como una sombra misteriosa y sin destino alguno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor Fantasma

Hermann había muerto hace ya mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, tanto que no podía ni siquiera recordar porque seguía atrapado en este mundo. Creía haber superado ya cualquier trauma de su otra vida que lo atara al plano de los vivos, pero sin embargo aquí estaba, vagando por el mundo en soledad, como una sombra misteriosa y sin destino alguno.  
Eso no quiere decir que no aprovechara su tiempo. Vio pasar ante sus ojos todo el auge de la ciencia,  y se refugió en la seguridad de los números, mientras la humanidad a su alrededor avanzaba velozmente.  
Se encontraba por Alemania, a eso del 1998. Siempre llevaba nota de las fechas, después de todo, se consideraba un experto, fantasma o no, de todo lo que concerniera a los números.  Pasaba por la parte de afuera de una casa, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Un pequeño niño con grandes anteojos lo miraba desde la ventana. Si hubiera tenido un cuerpo, a Hermann se le hubiera helado la sangre.   
El niño lo miraba pestañeando, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Era la primera vez que alguien miraba Hermann en cientos de años.   
Pronto alguien llamó al niño desde adentro, y dejo de mirar por la ventana dejando al fantasma pasmado donde se encontraba.

A Hermann no le gustaba entrometerse en las casas de las personas vivas, pero había soñado con volver a ser visto por tanto tiempo, que no pudo evitar entrar  a la habitación del niño.  
El pequeño, Newton era su nombre, dibujaba torpemente un dinosaurio sobre una hoja de papel llena de cálculos. Hermann frunció su ceño fantasmal, adivinando que esa debía ser su tarea de matemáticas la cual el niño estaba desdeñando.  
El niño volteo a ver al hombre fantasmal tras su espalda, pero en vez de espantarse como Hermann hubiera pensado, sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas y sonrió con todos los dientes.  
  
\- ¡El fantasma! - Exclamó señalándolo con fuerza.   
\- Prefiero el término _'alma desencarnada'_ pero… -  
De pronto el niño había corrido hacia él, intentado  abrazarlo, solo para atravesarlo y terminar del otro lado del cuarto.   
\- _No hagas eso, mocoso._ \-   
\- ¡Jaja! ¡Eres genial! - Exclamó con fuerza. - ¡Siempre había querido hacer eso! Pero papá dice que no debo acercarme a los fantasmas… en realidad ni él ni el tío Illia creen que ustedes son reales, ¿Sabes? ¡Dicen que lo estoy inventando! -  
Hermann le sonrió, sintiendo un poco de ternura hacia la criatura viviente frente a él.  
\- La incredulidad de tus familiares no extraña. - Cometo, y recordo que él, en su época, también había sido escéptico de todas las leyendas sobre la vida después de la muerte. - En todo caso… veo allí que no has terminado tu tarea. Un dinosaurio no es una respuesta válida para aquella ecuación. -   
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eres un fantasma! Deberías espantar y hacer flotar muebles… no preocuparte por la tarea, ¡Las matemáticas son tontas! -   
Hermann volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez visiblemente molesto.   
\- Te sentarás y harás tu tarea como te corresponde si no quieres que los embruje a ti y a tu familia. -   
El pequeño Newton volvió a sentarse, haciendo un puchero.  
\- Pero no lo entiendo… _no me sale_ … odio los números. -  
\- Deja que te muestre entonces como se hace. - Insistió el fantasma colocándose a su lado. - Seguramente una vez que entiendas como funciona, cambiaras tu juicio sobre el asunto. -

Si le hubieran preguntado en su vida terrenal si hubiera creído que algún día se volvería el tutor fantasmal de un niño de primaria, claramente hubiera dicho que no.   
Pero allí estaba él, enseñándole a Newton sobre todo tipo ciencias durante las tardes, y siguiéndolo a la escuela en los días sin que el niño se diera cuenta, para ahuyentar a los abusivos que se burlaban de él por su inteligencia.   
Newton era un pequeño prodigio, y crecería para volverse un genio en todos los temas en los que Hermann carecía de experiencia (por momentos creía que la locura de Newton por la biología había surgido solo para molestarlo).   


Newton ya estaba entrando a la universidad con solo 15 años, y Hermann se sentía realmente orgulloso. Pero el paso de edad del muchacho le preocupaba demasiado, porque sabía que no podía seguir pegado a él por el resto de su vida. Pero entonces Newton volteaba a verlo con su sonrisa resplandeciente, llena de vida… y Hermann quería detener el tiempo,  para poder vivir este momento por el resto de la eternidad. 


End file.
